


[podfic] Pouncing

by imaginary_golux, reena_jenkins



Series: Pounced Podfics [1]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Book: Monstrous Regiment, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, International Day of Femslash, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Maladicta has an existential crisis. Written for Porn Battle X."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Pouncing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pouncing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220080) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
 ********

**Warnings:**  friends-to-lovers, first time, first kiss, International Day of Femslash 2014  
  
 **Length:** 00:05:49  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 from mediafire, [ **right over here**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/492v5dmq57zzvi9/%28Disc%29+Pouncing.mp3)


End file.
